Change Can Be Useful
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Beca wakes up but not in her body,will this change be useful to figure out if Chloe liked her? (Gender bent story.)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a gender bent story,inspired by a story i once saw and i decided to make my version in a multichapter! Hope you like it and feel free to leave a review. (I'd say look up:James Maslow blue eyes if you want a picture of Beca in a gender bent or look at cover image for the quicker way.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pitch Perfect.**_

* * *

Beca groaned as she felt someone shake her,her eyes fluttered open and that person that was taking her away from dream land would be Kimmy Jin.

"You are going to be late for rehearsal." She said with a smirk.

Beca ignored her and turned around until she laid flat on her stomach.

"Alright,have fun this morning." She grabbed her books for the day and left the dorm room with a devilish smile on her face.

As soon Kimmy Jin left realization hit her,why did she feel nothing at her chest,why did she feel something between her legs?  
She quickly rotated around and went sitting up,looking down at her body.

_Where are my boobs? Oh god. _Beca thought before she slowly placed her hands at her blue guy shorts she wore last night which now fitted perfectly.

She hesitated for a couple of seconds but decided to just look,when she did she felt like throwing up.  
Quickly she raised herself on her feet and ran to her closet mirror.

What she saw standing there was not her it was a he.

"What da fuck." Beca cursed but was shocked of her now lower voice.

_No,no,no,no,no,no,no... _Beca thought as she immediately grabbed her phone and typed out a text to Jesse.

_Beca:Jess! come over here like right now! bring a t-shirt and some shoes! no questions asked ._

"Fuck no,rehearsal today." Beca sighed as she took her phone once again.

_Beca:Sorry Aubrey can't make it to the rehearsal today,i'm pretty sick.._

Beca send the text to Aubrey and threw her phone to the bed.

What was she going to do? Why her? Was this just a dream?  
So many questions floated trough her head.

She walked back to the mirror and looked at herself.  
She had to admit she was pretty hot for the male Beca.

However her T-shirt she slept with was too small so she put off her top and checked herself out.

"Wait a second,i can run around topless and i don't have to care!" Beca said to no one in particular.

Before she could do anything of the idea someone knocked on her door.

Beca slowly opened the door and was relieved it was just Jesse.

"Hey,i'm looking for Beca?" Jesse sort of asked.

"I am too,Jess it's me." Beca answered as she stepped aside to let Jesse in.

"That's a good one mate,seriously where's Beca?"

"God,Jess it's me i woke up like this,you are Jesse my annoying best friend,lesbro,... for god sake's you have a crush on Aubrey." Beca explained.

"Hey,only Beca kno...Beca what happened to you!"

"Finally,i have no clue,i woke up like this." Beca sighed as she plopped down on her bed.

She sat down with her legs open,now she knew why boys always do that,it's extremely uncomfortable to keep them closed.

"Maybe,you have to kiss you're true love." Jesse excitedly said as he went sitting down in Beca's swivel chair.

"This is not a movie Jesse,this is reality."

"Fine,i'll do some research for you and maybe Benji knows something,call me if you need me." Jesse said as he stood up and gave her the T-shirt and shoes.

"Alright but don't tell anyone except Benji alright?." Jesse nodded and left the room.

Beca put the T-shirt on and the shoes and sighed as someone knocked on her door.

"Jesse,if you fo-" Beca cut herself off as she saw who it was when she opened.

"Hi!" Chloe beamed. "Is Beca here?" She asked.

"Chl...she uh went to...to the doctor." Beca answered,thinking back to the text she had send Aubrey.

"Oh,not to the one on campus?" Chloe asked confused.

"No,she only chooses one doctor and stays with it." Beca quickly answered and stepped aside to let Chloe in.

"How do you know that,are you like related?" Chloe asked as she stepped inside.

"I'm...i'm her older brother." Beca lied.

"Really?I didn't know,i'm Chloe Beca's best friend." Chloe smiled with that lovely smile... _quit it Mitchell you have to introduce it's the routine just come up with a name!_

"Be..b...bai...A..Aiden." Beca internally kicked herself for the stuttering.

"Beca never told me she had a brother,she tells me everything." Chloe said somewhat sadly as she went sitting on Beca's bed.

"She does!" Beca blurted out. "I mean,i'm sure she just forgot or she mentioned it and you weren't listening."

"I always listen to her,she's interesting."

Beca smiled at hearing that. "So,does my baby sister do any activities around campus?" Beca asked changing the topic.

Chloe lit up. "Yeah,she's with the Bella's,an all female acapella group,we cover songs using no instruments,it's all from our mouths." Chloe happily explained.

That made Beca think back to the time she first met the redhead at the activities fair.

_Mitchell get out of you're thoughts!She's talking to you! _Beca snapped out of her thoughts as she took note of the last part of the sentence.

"You should come."

Beca frowned but not a moment later she was pulled along towards the auditorium by Chloe.

* * *

"Guys,this is Beca's brother Aiden!" Chloe shouted,catching everyone's attention in the auditorium.

Everyone greeted him and Aubrey walked up to them.

"Okay,Aiden you can sit over there." Aubrey gestured towards one of the chairs. "Don't disturb." She warned him and walked back towards her spot in front of the Bella's.

"Ignore her,she's always like that." Chloe winked at Beca and then walked over and took her place next to Aubrey.

Beca smiled at Chloe and went sitting on one of the chairs.

It was the same boring choreography and the same songs but the cardio was pretty hilarious.

The rehearsal ended and suddenly Stacie sat beside Beca.

"Wow,look at those triceps." Stacie said as she cupped the triceps with her hands.

"Umh...thanks." Beca awkwardly answered.

"You should totally show me those abs sometime." Stacie whispered in her ear.

Beca didn't really knew what to say,she clearly knew Stacie's hunter is after her,okay she sometimes wondered how sex was like as a boy but she didn't want to find out with Stacie,what was she going to do now?

As on cue Chloe came free her.

"Stace,you should go get you're stuff,i'm going to need Aiden." Chloe ordered and Stacie obeyed a bit mad. "That's Stacie,she you know goes after men."

"I figured."

"Want me to show you around?" Chloe asked.

"I would love that." Beca lit up,if she was stuck in this body,she could actually figure out if Chloe liked her.

* * *

They have been walking for maybe a good hour around the campus,it's not like it bothered them,they had fun getting to know each other.

"You and Beca are really alike." Chloe said between laughter at some sarcastic comment Beca made.

"Yeah,well we are related." Beca nervously let out a laugh.

"So,can you sing?" Chloe asked.

"I..i'm not sure." It wasn't a lie,she hasn't sing as Aiden yet.

"I'm sure you can sing amazing,just as Beca." Chloe smiled.

"Yeah,so it's getting pretty late and i should see if Beca is already back,see you tomorrow?"

"Okay,tell her to be better soon." Chloe gave Beca a hug.

Since she now is taller then the redhead,she doesn't have to go on her tiptoes all the time,it's quite amusing.

"I will." Beca answered as she waved the redhead off and went back to her own dorm.

* * *

Beca opened her dorm room door and scanned the room to be sure Kimmy Jin wasn't back yet.  
Luckily Kimmy Jin wasn't here.

Beca smirked and put her shirt off,oh yeah she felt pretty free now she could pull her shirt off anytime.

She was about to plop down in her bed and hope it was all a dream but her phone vibrated in her pocket which she quickly grabbed and saw Chloe flash on her screen.

_Chloe: Feeling better? I met you're brother by the way he's such a fun guy! you two are like really alike,i love it xx _

Beca felt a smile form at the corners of her mouth and quickly replied.

_Beca: I'm pretty sick but i think i'll be back soon,my brother will look after my room till i'm back,you know no one touches my music equipment :) xx_

_Chloe: Aw you better be back soon! but i guess i'll have to do all these things i wanted to do with you with you're bro :D xx_

_What things? _Beca wondered.

_Beca: Have fun with my bro,and sure i'll be back soon for ya,but imma go sleep now night xx_

_Chloe: I will :) night xxx_

This was surely going to be interesting.  
Beca put her phone on her desk and put her shoes out and plopped down in her bed,wishing this was just all a dream and she would wake up as a girl again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Before i start the continuing i wanna respond to the guest who asked if he/she could use my idea for a multi fic and here's my answer: Yes,yes you may but not like copy my story nor starting,use you're own ideas but yes you can use my gender bent idea. (My sentence makes sense right?) And also i'm surprised i already got a bunch of reviews with only the first chapter,that's like awesome,love you guys! _**

* * *

Beca sighed as she stood in front of the mirror,she woke up minutes ago and now here she stood,nothing changed,she's still Aiden.  
Luckily Kimmy Jin stayed over at friends last night so she didn't have to get kicked out her own room since she still was Aiden.

Okay,she was sure now,this was actually happening but on the positive side of this,if she managed to become good friends with Chloe she could find out if she liked Beca which would probably be awesome if she actually liked Beca.

There was a knock on the door and Beca went to open it,totally forgetting she was still shirtless.

"Wow." Chloe breathed out as she looked at Aiden's 4 pack.

"Hello to you too." Beca smirked as she stepped aside to let Chloe in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." Chloe apologized,she thought she may have waked him.

"I wasn't doing anything actually,but uh what brings you to my humble room...i mean Beca's humble room." Beca corrected.

"I convinced Aubrey to let you join the Bella Halloween party this Friday,please come." Chloe pouted.

"Nice try,but i don't think i...i...god you are evil." Oh yes Chloe brought in the big guns:the puppy eyes.

Chloe kept looking at Beca with the adorable pout and killing puppy dog eyes and after a few seconds Beca gave in.

"Okay,okay,i'll go."

"Yeah!" Chloe squealed. "Just dress into whatever you like."

"So,i can be batman?" Beca's face immediately lit up,okay now she had a lower voice so now with that party and a batman costume she could all night be like 'I'm batman.'

"Yes,you can be batman."

Beca had this big grin on her face by now.

"You are such a weirdo." Chloe shook her head at Aiden. "But i have to go to class,i just came to say that."

"Alright,see you." This time it was Beca who gave her a hug which Chloe happily took.

Beca politely opened the door for Chloe and Chloe gave him a kiss to the cheek and left.  
Luckily she left right after she gave the kiss because Beca was now blushing like crazy.

She closed the door and immediately put her shirt and shoes on and sprinted towards Jesse's dorm room.

* * *

She knocked loud enough for Jesse to hear and he opened.

"Oh,hey what's up?" He asked as he stepped aside.

Beca walked in and faced Jesse.

"Dude,i need an extra pair of clothes."

"Luckily for you i called my brother yesterday and he already brought some clothes." Jesse pointed towards the pile of clothes and another pair of shoes.

"Thanks Jess,have you already found something to make me get back to normal?" Beca asked.

"Not yet,i told Benji and he went to the library,he thought he could find something there." Jesse answered.

"Alright,thanks Jess,wanna come with me to the quad?"

"Yeah,sure you go ahead,i'll be there in 10 minutes."

Beca nodded and took the pile of clothes and went back to her room.

She quickly changed into: jeans,a white T-shirt,a jacket and matching vans (shoes).  
She grabbed her laptop and went to the quad.

* * *

She sat under her favorite tree and was doing something on her laptop,patiently waiting for Jesse.  
She looked beside her as she felt someone plop down next to her.

"Hey,wow you look totally hot in those clothes." Stacie greeted as she went closer.

Stacie didn't give her a chance to speak as she went on. "We totally got interrupted yesterday,so,Beca's brother?"

"Uh...yeah.." Beca wasn't really sure what to say.

"Big brothers protecting their baby sisters is like so hot." Stacie smirked.

"Yeah...i'm sure it is?" Beca's sentence was more a question.

"You're so cute!You should give me your number."

"I...i...umh..." Beca tried to get herself out of this but luckily Jesse came walking towards them. "Jesse!"

Stacie looked over to Jesse and sighed.  
Beca mouthed a 'safe me' to Jesse and he nodded.

"Um,Stacie would you mind?" Jesse asked trying not to sound rude.

Stacie rolled her eyes and took her purse.

"See you later,handsome." Stacie said as she stood up and walked away before giving him a wink.

Beca shook her head and let out a breath of relief.

"So,she's after you?" Jesse smirked as he went sitting next to Beca.

"She really throws everything she got,it's driving me crazy." Beca answered. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem,so what were you doing on your laptop?"

"I have bought myself a batman costume along with a batman designed skateboard for this Friday,they will deliver it tomorrow." Beca explained.

"Someone really likes batman." Jesse sing-said.

"Shut up.." Beca was about to carry on but something caught her eye.

Someone actually,a brunette guy is bugging...Chloe!

"Come on Chloe,i know you want some of the Tomboy,ha get it?" Tom said as he pushed Chloe against a wall.

Chloe rolled her eyes at he's lameness and tried pushing him away but to no avail,he is too strong.

"Leave me alone!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe,just ignore you're dumb ass brain and follow your feelings,they say you-" Before he could even say anything more stupid he got pulled away from Chloe and thrown to the ground.

"She told you to leave her alone." Beca stood in front of him,glaring at him,maybe even dead glaring.

Tom looked at him. "And who are you?" He asked as he raised himself of the ground and faced the now taller Beca.

"Hi,i'm Aiden,i deal with pests and the brainless,ding ding ding looks like you are both!"

"What did you say about me?" Tom tried to look tough and pushed Beca.

Beca smirked. "So deaf too? I said-" Before she could repeat what she said she got hit in the face by Tom.

Beca looked back at him,like it didn't even hurt her,okay it did a little but the adrenaline was building up.

Without hesitation she tackled him and hit him couple of times hard enough with her fist until Jesse pulled her away from him.

Chloe watched wide eyed at the situation.

Tom's nose was bleeding and he had some bruises on the side of he's face were he was hit,Beca however was getting a black eye from the hit she got and her knuckles were bleeding softly.

"Calm down Beca." Jesse said but immediately regretted what he said since Chloe heard him loud and clear.

"Beca?" Chloe frowned at this and went over to the both of them.

Beca looked wide eyed at Jesse,hoping he would come up with something.

"I...i mean Aiden of course,they just are so alike,i mix them up." Jesse tried.

Chloe didn't question it anymore and decided to just drop the topic.

"Are you alright?" Beca asked towards Chloe.

"Yeah,thanks." Beca saw she was shaking a little and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"You think you're tough huh?" Tom said as he stood up and spit on the ground.

Beca rolled her eyes. _Not giving up. _Beca thought and sighed,She looked over to Jesse who shook he's head,like she shouldn't respond on it.

Beca pulled away from the hug and faced the guy again.

"Look,you either go away now or i hit your shit face again." Beca threatened.

"I'm not scared of you." Tom scoffed.

Beca made a fist and was ready to hit him again but she felt a soft hand on her fist.  
She looked up to Chloe who spoke up. "Just leave him,he doesn't wanna get he's ass kicked in front of all these people."

Beca nodded and death glared Tom as Chloe pulled her with her towards her shared apartment on-campus.  
Jesse stayed behind and made sure Tom wouldn't go after them,there Tom stood totally embarrassed.

* * *

Chloe bandaged Beca's hand were she hit Tom a couple of times with as they sat on the couch.

"Thanks." Chloe said as she glanced up at Beca.

"For?"

"Helping me dummy,without you he wouldn't left me alone." Chloe answered.

"Why was he bugging you anyways?" Beca asked,hoping it wouldn't be her ex,because that guy is far too low for Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "He's my lame ass ex." Chloe looked up to see his reaction,all she saw was confusion and surprise.

"You're kidding right?" Beca asked disbelievingly.

"I wish." Chloe sighed once again.

"Wow...but if he's your ex,why doesn't he leave you alone?"

"I don't know he started bugging me yesterday." Chloe explained.

"If he bugs you again,you can always come to me." Beca smiled.

Chloe looked up and gave a smile back.

"Thanks,i will." Chloe said as she finished bandaging his hand. "Now let me see that eye." Chloe said as she placed her hand at Beca's face,right next to her black eye,she slowly caressed the black eye.

"Am i going to have a sexy black eye,nurse?" Beca smirked.

"I think you will sir." Chloe answered as she smiled at him.

They stared at each other for a little while,loving the comfortable silence however they both were that deep in thoughts they slowly started to lean in,not even realizing it.

That was until Aubrey opened the door and they immediately realized what they were doing and pulled away.

"Oh,sorry was i interrupting something?" Aubrey asked and frowned at how quickly they pulled away.

"No!" They said at the same time and glanced at each other before bringing their attention back to Aubrey.

Aubrey cocked an eyebrow. "I...uh..thanks for bandaging me,i'll..i uh have to go now,see ya later." Beca awkwardly stuttered and stood up,glancing back down to Chloe and then she gave Aubrey a small smile before she left.

Aubrey gave Chloe a confused look as she closed the door. "Want me to get it out of you or are you going to tell me?" Aubrey grinned as she went sitting next to Chloe on the couch.

"There's nothing." Chloe dryly answered.

"Then why is the first aid kit on the floor and is his hand bandaged?" Aubrey stated.

"He helped me get rid of Tom." Chloe answered,it was the truth.

"Tom has been bugging you? Oh my gosh what did Aiden do?" Aubrey scooted closer.

Chloe smiled and immediately spilled out. "It was so cute Bree! He pulled Tom away from me and threw him to the ground,he tried talking to him about leaving me alone and Tom hit him and then Aiden immediately tackled him and hit him a couple of times! Then Jesse pulled Aiden away and Aiden gave me a hug because i was shaking and it was so hilarious to see Tom standing there completely embarrassed and then i took Aiden here to bandage his bleeding knuckles and guess what,the hit from Tom didn't hurt him!" Chloe explained happily.

"Does someone have a crush?" Aubrey smirked.

"No,i mean i like him as a friend and what you saw a couple of minutes ago was just lost in thought and no realization and you know how i feel about Beca." Chloe answered.

"Ugh,the alt girl." Aubrey scoffed.

"Come on Bree,she's really fun when you get to know her and they both are just so alike."

"Whatever you say,but i'm dying for a coffee,come with me?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"Sure." They both stood up and went to the on campus coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys are probably somewhat confused with the whole Beca/Aiden thing,so Beca is changed into Aiden but i write Beca instead of Aiden so everyone knows it's Beca and i sometimes use Aiden in certain situations so confusion lightened?**_

* * *

Chloe was about to knock when she heard a beautiful male voice sing and play guitar.

**Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

Chloe smiled and knew it was Aiden,she quietly listened further as the chorus was now sang pure and loud.

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

The guitar stopped playing and Chloe grinned widely as she softly knocked.  
A few moments later Aiden opened and looked surprised or shocked,who knows.

"Hey,Chlo...what're you doing here?" Beca asked and stepped aside to let Chloe in.

"Well,i was coming over and then i heard this beautiful voice and i listened to it." Chloe smirked as she stepped in.

"Oh,you heard me?" Beca was now getting red of embarrassment as she closed the door,she didn't know anyone could hear her.

"It was awesome,can i hear you play and sing?" Chloe pouted.

"I...umh...i don't ...are you puppy eyeing me again?"

Chloe didn't answered and kept puppy eyeing her.

"Fine.." Beca muttered and Chloe clapped excitedly with her hands and jumped on Beca's bed.

Beca took her guitar again and also went sitting on the bed.

"So..what song?" Beca asked.

Chloe thought for a moment and excitedly spoke up. "Story of my life,by One Direction."

Beca sighed and thought at how to do that one.

_**(If you want to know how Aiden plays his guitar go check out Story of my life cover(acoustic) by DanelleSandoval.)**_

Beca started to play the guitar in the tune at how the song begins.

**Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days**

Beca glanced up at Chloe who was watching her all the time and smiled.

**She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone**

**And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holding on too tight  
With nothing in between**

Beca sang the chorus loud and powerful.

**The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen **

Now Chloe harmonized which made Beca smile while singing.

**The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life**

Beca sang now alone further.

**Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change**  
**Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage**  
**I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill**  
**Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still**

Beca nodded her head to let Chloe sing which she did.

**And I'll be gone, gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright**

Beca smiled at how adorable Chloe looked as she sang.

**The way that I've been holding on so tight  
With nothing in between**

Beca sang alone now,loud and clear.

**The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time... is frozen**

Now Chloe harmonized again.

**The story of my life  
I give her hope  
I spend her love  
Until she's broke  
Inside  
The story of my life**

Now Beca sang beautiful sort of angelic in a male voice of course.

**And I'll be waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds **(At clouds Beca let her voice go higher and sing the word longer.)

Now Chloe sang as the guitar went softer.

**The story of my life  
I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm  
And time is frozen**

Now the guitar speeds up and went louder and they harmonized.

**The story of my life  
I give her hope (give her hope) **Beca canoes.  
**I spend her love  
Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)  
Inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

**The story of my life  
The story of my life**

Now Beca sang the end alone.

**The story of my life**

Chloe grinned widely now. "That was beautiful Aiden,you and Beca totally have to make music together."

"Well,we'll see were life brings us." Beca awkwardly began fiddling with the strings of her guitar.

"Wait,Beca has a guitar and she doesn't tell me!" Chloe frowned,it was cute.

Beca chuckled at that,it's true she had the guitar in it's case under her bed so no one could ask her,not even Chloe.

"Can you teach me the basics?" Chloe pouted.

"Okay,no need to get the big guns for that,come here."

Chloe beamed and went sitting back faced close to Aiden,Aiden put the guitar in her lap and explained a bit of the basics.

"Alright,so let's start plucking all the strings one by one,so the first one is the lowest called string 'E' the lowest in pitch." Beca explained as she put her hands on the one's from Chloe and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder as the low sound filled the air.

Chloe smiled and maybe leaned her head a bit to that one of Aiden.

"The next one is string A." Beca said as a low sound but higher than the first one filled the air.

"String D,string G,string B and string E again but now a lot higher."

"How do you remember all that?" Chloe asked.

"Well,a good way to memerize it is with some words mixed in it,i once read something that went as Easy Big Get Day All Eat." Beca answered.

"Can we play a short song?" Chloe asked hopeful.

Beca thought for a moment and tightened her grip around Chloe's hand and played the beginning of 'Redemption song' by Bob Marley.

"The beginning of a song from Bob Marley." Beca explained as she noticed the confusion. "I'm sure you are going to know the next one."

Beca pulled Chloe closer and caressed Chloe's hands with her thumbs before playing the beginning of...  
The tune went on for about 25 seconds and then Beca began whistling.

Chloe's face lit up she knows this one.

"Wait,wait,wait i know this one!" Beca stopped playing and waited for Chloe to get it out.

"Bob Marley with Don't worry be happy?"

"That's a good girl." Beca answered and Chloe clapped excitedly in her hands.

"You know,you should totally sing on the Bella Halloween party." Chloe sheepishly suggested.

"Me? That's a good one." Beca commented.

"Come on,Beca's still sick and you have to keep me happy since you are her sibling."

"That's...unfair." Beca answered.

"I..never...play fair." Chloe whispered with a sensual tone in her voice.

Beca raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm kidding silly,but please do it." Chloe put the guitar from her lap and turned around to face Aiden were she was now sitting pretty close with.

"Chloe,i'm not going to do that."

"Please,for me?" Chloe puppy eyed and pouted.

"You know someday i will get immune for that pout and eyes." Beca tried to change the topic to no avail.

"Don't go change the topic,for me please?"

Beca sighed and gave in. "Fine.." Beca muttered.

Chloe squealed and hugged Beca tight,she pulled back moments later but stayed pretty close,mere inches away from each other's faces,her hands still lingering on Beca's neck and Beca's hands lingering on Chloe's waist.  
They stared deeply into each others eyes and without thinking they slowly started to close the small gap between them,that was until suddenly Chloe's phone started to ring which startled both of them making them pull away.

Chloe awkwardly grabbed her phone and answered.

"He..Hello?" Chloe stuttered a bit shocked of what almost had happened again.

After a lot of saying yes and nodding Chloe put her phone back into her pocket.

"I..uh,have to go,Aubrey needs me,the party problems." Chloe awkwardly explained.

Beca nodded and stood up as Chloe did the same.  
Beca opened the door politely for the redhead.

"See you later then?" Beca sort of asked.

"Yeah." Chloe hesitated and said a small bye before she left.

* * *

Beca practically barged into Jesse's and Benji's room after Jesse opened.

"Okay,i'm really pissed! I almost kissed Chloe fucking Beale and then her phone went off and we broke apart and i just want to be Beca again!" Beca raged trough the room.

"Hello to you too." Jesse sarcastically answered as he closed the door.

Benji got out of his magic box and spoke up. "Well,i found some interesting things in the library,it could be someone did this do you,maybe you know who would do this?"

"No,who could possibly do this to me?" Beca murmured but then of a moment of thinking about people her eyes widened. "Kimmy Jin,she's creepy and she could know of this stuff,besides she told me to have fun the morning a day or two ago."

* * *

Beca stormed into the library were she assumed Kimmy Jin would be and she was right.  
She now stood in front of Kimmy Jin's table along with Benji and Jesse.

Kimmy Jin smirked and put her book down to look at the three boys.

"So,i assume you found out?" She questioned.

"Damn right,why did you do this to me?" Beca angrily asked.

"Because,you always make mixes about that redheaded girl and you talk about her to yourself,you needed a pair of balls." Kimmy Jin calmly answered.

"I don't talk to myself." Beca defended sheepishly.

"You actually think i have music on or anything when i have my earphones in?"

"i...uh,that's not the point,how do i change back?" Beca quickly changed back to the head topic.

"Well,it's simple you kiss your true love."

"A true love kiss? I knew it!" Jesse happily exclaimed.

Beca shot him a glare and then focused back at Kimmy Jin. "How am i supposed to do that?"

"You said you two almost kissed,i'm sure it'll work better next time,maybe on the party?" Jesse suggested.

Beca rolled her eyes,how was she supposed to do that?

* * *

_**The first song used is called "How to save a life" originally by The Fray but i listen to the cover of Alex Goot and Kurt Schneider.  
****The second one is "Story of my life" by One Direction which was obvious,love the song.**_

_**I think i will go about two more chapters and then this short multi chapter will be done,which is sad because i really like your reviews!**_  
_**However take care and stay awesome!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Beca was skateboarding with her newly arrived batman skateboard the following day,wearing a jeans,a sweater and a pair of matching vans.

She skated when she was a kid and she was pretty good but her skateboard broke and she stopped with it since she didn't get a new one.

Chloe didn't talked to Beca nor Aiden since yesterday,pretty obvious she won't talk to Aiden just yet since they almost kissed again yesterday but that's no reason to go ignore on Beca.

Beca sighed and skated towards the coffee shop.

* * *

"Should i talk to him about it,Bree?" Chloe asked as she was fiddling with the TV remote.

"If he has the same stubbornness as Beca,then don't bother but if you are going to and you two turn out to be a couple then you might have some problems with Beca,that girl has a toner the size of the Empire State Building for you." Aubrey answered,only taking a glance to Chloe before focusing back on what's on TV.

"Like i said,i like Beca." Chloe stated. "And you think?"

"Anyone with a pair of eyes notices that,you two are just too obvious to see,besides you two suck at hiding your toners for each other."

Chloe's brain filled with thoughts about Beca,she caught Beca a million times staring at her or smiling at her and she never noticed everyone except herself being psychically close to her.

"Oh my god,Bree you're right!" Chloe gasped.

"Aren't i always?" Aubrey smirked.

Chloe playfully shoved her earning a laugh from Aubrey.

* * *

Beca walked back out of the coffee shop with a warm espresso in one hand and in the other her skateboard.

"Wow,you skateboard?" Stacie gasped as she suddenly walked next to Beca.

"I,uh yeah." Beca awkwardly answered,_oh god no one is around to save me,god dang it_ Beca thought.

"That's so cool,you should show me your tricks sometimes." Stacie winked.

Beca nearly choked on her coffee,_She's good.. _Beca thought once again,she stopped walking and faced Stacie.

"Look,you are a nice and fun girl but i-" Stacie cut Beca off with her finger now strongly pressed on Beca's lips now,making her shut up.

"Don't lie to me." Stacie whispered. "Are you coming to the Bella Halloween party this Friday?" She asked,changing the topic and pulling her finger away from Beca's mouth.

"Yeah.."

"Good,see you on the party then." Stacie grinned widely and then walked away,leaving a very confused Beca behind.

It's safe to say that Beca was getting crazy with Stacie hitting on her,Chloe ignoring her and being stuck in this male body.  
Beca groaned and took one big sip of her coffee,leaving a millimeter of coffee in her cup before throwing it in a nearby trashcan.  
She placed her skateboard on the ground and skated back to her dorm.

* * *

Beca skated trough the hall to her dorm since no one was hanging at the hall.  
She came to a halt around the corner which leaded her towards her dorm room,she saw a redhead cross-legged sitting next to her dorm room,who looked to be busy on her phone.

Beca took a deep breath and made her way over to the redhead.

"Hey.." Beca awkwardly greeted.

Chloe looked up from her phone and studied Beca for a moment,then a smile creeps on her face.

"Hi!" Chloe greeted back,much more happier then Beca thought.

Beca offered a hand which Chloe took and Beca pulled her up.

"So,what brings you here?" Beca asked as she unlocked the door and let the redhead walk in.

"I,uh wanted to talk to you." Chloe answered,less enthusiastic then before.

Beca looked at her questioningly but nodded and went sitting in her desk chair while Chloe took place on Beca's bed.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes,Beca waiting for Chloe to say something and Chloe wondering how she was going to talk about the almost kiss,that was until Beca decided to speak up.

"So,what did you wanted to talk about?" Beca asked,she knew damn sure what the 'talk' was going to be about.

"I...uh,i wanted to talk about.." For the first time Chloe was at loss of words,it's safe to say this is very,very awkward.

"About the almost kiss?" Beca questioned,helping Chloe out of her need of words.

Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Look,it's fine,it was just the heat of the moment."

"It wasn't." Chloe sighed once again,Beca looked at her questioningly._Don't fall for Aiden!_ Beca thought,mentally cursing herself. "I mean,i like you but not that way,you just...you just remember me much of Beca,you two share almost the same personality and sarcasm and you two just look so much like each other." Chloe explained,fiddling with her fingers.

"So,what you're trying to say is...that you like my little sister?"

Chloe sheepishly nodded.  
Beca's eyes widened and did a mental victory dance.

Fuck.

* * *

_**Okay,short chapter i know but after a few days of finding inspiration i can continue which means 2 more chapters.  
****And since holidays are coming,i have more time to write! **_  
_**So,take care,stay awesome,favorite,review,follow and see you tomorrow (ha saw that rhyme?)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update,busy with school and i got AC:III and AC:Black Flag and i'm addicted. (Talking about Assassin's creed.)  
Anyways in my previous chapter i told you i would make it 2 chapters longer but i think i'm going to make it one big one,so this is the last chapter.**_

* * *

It was the day of the Halloween party and Beca was beyond nervous.  
She could be stuck in this body forever or she finally can be her old self again,it's all in the hands of Chloe now.

Chloe admitted she liked Beca a day ago and that was a big problem because now she'd never kiss Aiden.  
Unless Beca came up with a big plan to actually win her over by telling her she was Beca all the time and hopefully convince her.

There was a knock on the door and Beca quickly answered,relieved to see that Jesse arrived.

"Jesse,i don't know what to do." Beca took his hand and pulled him in before closing the door. "I have no idea how to get back to normal,Chloe admitted she liked me, i mean Beca yesterday and now i don't know how to get her to kiss me." Beca paced around the room while Jesse slowly took a seat in her desk chair.

"Well,convince her you are Beca,as simple as that." Jesse suggested.

"And how am i supposed to do that?" Beca questioned,still pacing around.

"You tell her about the times you and her had together,that no one else knows,only the two of you." Jesse answered.

Beca finally stopped and smirked as she thought about the time Chloe barged into her shower at the beginning of her year at BU.

"You'll be at the party,right?" Beca asked as she faced Jesse.

"Yeah,i'll be somewhere around."

"Great,i'm going to need your help." Beca smiled and formed a plan in her mind.

* * *

"I think we form a great team." Beca smirked as she stood in front of the mirror in her dorm room in her batman costume.

"I look like i'm a mix between mardi gras and The Joker." Jesse sighed as he put his Joker wig tighter.

"That's just The Joker,now ready to go?" Beca asked as she grabbed her batman skateboard and handed Jesse a purple one.

"Yeah,but you never told me your plan for tonight." Jesse answered as they walked down the hall.

"Well,i'm going to convince Chloe i'm Beca and if she doesn't believe me i'm going to sing one of our songs and you are singing it with me." Beca explained.

"Okay,which song?"

Beca didn't answer with words,just with a smirk.

* * *

They arrived at the amphitheater where the party is taking place.  
Every other A Capella group has already arrived and some other students and the theater was filled with lights,music and people in costumes dancing to it.

They stood on the tail of their skateboard and watched the crowd.

"Do you see Chloe anywhere?" Beca asked as she scanned the crowd for the redhead.

"Umh,there." Jesse pointed towards Aubrey and Chloe who were setting up the music equipment Beca needed for the song she was going to play.

"Okay,wish me luck." Beca took a deep breath and put her left foot on the front of her skateboard and started skating,she grinds over a couple of stone benches to go to a clear path where she could skate down the path towards Chloe.

As she was a couple of meters away from Chloe she did a power slide and stopped right in front of Chloe who looked amazed and scared with the thought Aiden would crash into her but anyways.

"Wow,i didn't know you could skate." Chloe smiled.

"Chloe,i'm batman." Beca said in a low voice,making Chloe giggle.

"Forget i asked,so what song are you gonna sing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm gonna keep that a surprise." Beca answered. "When do i have to perform?"

"In thirty-five minutes but i'll get ya five minutes before you have to go on."

"Alright,i'm going to greet the others,by the way you look beautiful." Beca said before taking off the Jesse,Chloe was dressed as a devil with the devils ears,her hair hanging loosely,a black short that covered her mid-section and a bit of her legs,a red top,a devil's tail and matching shoes.

"Jesse,in thirty-five minutes we are performing and we are singing Titanium." Beca announced as she approached him.

"That's the song that'll remind her of you?" Jesse questioned with a frown.

"Let's just say it's how we met for the second time." Beca smirked.

The rest of the time left was spend with just hanging out and drinking a bit or skateboarding around the benches and avoiding Stacie as much as Beca could but one time when she still had fifteen minutes left,Stacie suddenly showed up.

"Hey hot stuff,i knew you were batman,i mean come on looks at these abs." Stacie smiled flirty and practically dragged her away from Jesse.

"I'm not Aiden,i'm Batman." Beca said in a low voice again,it was maybe her only way out.

"Don't be silly,so wanna ditch this party and go do something that requires more energy then this?" Stacie winked.

"I,uh..i'm performing in fifteen minutes actually,so i can't leave." Beca looked at her apologetically,not that she meant it.

"Oh,right." Stacie suddenly became more sad. "It doesn't have to take fifteen minutes." Stacie suddenly became flirty again and stepped a little closer.

Beca looked at her watch,even though she wasn't wearing one. "Oh jeez is it that late? I should probably go check if everything is set,i'll see you around." Beca quickly made her way down the path and towards Chloe.

"Oh,hey,you have to perform in fifteen minutes." Chloe grinned.

"I know,i'm just escaping from Stacie,she's hitting on me and she doesn't give up that easily." Beca sighed as she looked to were Stacie stood now talking to Cynthia-Rose. "I fear one day she will just kidnap me."

Chloe chuckled at that. "That reminds me of Beca,i had to go and kidnap her,i'm sure if she tried her best,she could take me out but i calmed her in time."

"Yeah,that's Beca." Beca replied somehow getting nervous,talking about herself in third person wasn't making her nervous but the fact that she soon had to tell Chloe the truth about Aiden.

"Okay,i'm going to see what the rest of the Bella's are doing,see you in ten minutes!" Chloe waved him off and went over towards a group what seemed to be some of the Bella's.

Beca sighed and practically ran her way over to Jesse,and pulled him away from the people he was talking to.

"I'm going crazy,i don't think i can do it! What if she doesn't believe me even after my performance,what if she hates me because of it,what if-" Jesse cut her rambling off.

"Stop with the what if's,you'll be fine and besides I've got your back." Jesse reassured her. "Here have a drink." Jesse filled a cup and handed it over to her. "Calm down,drink,have a good time and don't worry."

"Okay." Beca took a deep breath and took a sip from her drink. "I'm going to be fine,everything will be fine." Beca reassured herself. "I hope."

* * *

Right on time Chloe called Beca over to were the music equipment stood waiting,five minutes before the performance.

"You ready,not any nerves?" Chloe asked as she cleaned Beca a bit up,with no reason.

"I'm ready but i'm nervous as hell,not about the performance but about something else and i'm scared about that actually." Beca sighed,that sentence didn't made any sense to herself.

"Wanna talk about it? You can tell me anything." Chloe reassured her.

"That's the point,it's about you!" Beca took a step back and rubbed her face with her hands,in order to try to calm her nerves down.

Chloe frowned at her.

"Look,i'm not who you think i am."

Chloe frowned even deeper if that is possible and glared at Beca.

Beca sighed and took off the batman mask. "I'm not Beca's brother." Beca revealed and closed her eyes as Chloe took a step back. "Beca was never sick,she was here the whole time." Chloe now looked confused at her. "What i'm trying to say is that i'm Beca." Beca opened her eyes and waited for a gasp or something like that but instead Chloe started laughing.

"That's a good one,Aiden." Chloe spoke trough her laughter and gave her a playful push to the chest.

"No,i'm serious." Beca tried.

"Come on,you need to get ready." Chloe started leading him towards the stage but suddenly stopped when he spoke up again.

"No! Chlo,if i wasn't Beca then why do i know that you love to sneak up on me and scare the shit out of me when i'm mixing or the time you forced me to stay in your apartment and you cuddled up to me middle in the night when i was asleep and i was still half asleep and i pushed you out of the bed or the way you forced me to like your cuddles."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Beca could've just told you." Chloe seemed unsure of what was really happening.

"Why would i tell myself that if i experienced everything? God Chlo,please you have to believe me,i know practically everything about you,how in the begin of this year you barged into my shower,naked,making me feel very uncomfortable even though i didn't seem to mind after our voices sounded so awesome together." Beca tried again,desperately.

"How do you know all of these stuff?" Chloe questioned,it was a joke to her.

"Because,i am Beca! Let me prove it to you." Beca moved over towards the keyboard and gestured for Jesse to come sit on the stool behind the microphone stand.

Beca played the tune of 'Titanium' and everyone turned around at the sound,some taking a seat on the stone benches and some standing with a cup in their hand.

Jesse's voice sounded trough the microphone when he took the beginning.

**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say**

Chloe's eyes widened.

**I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up**

Now Beca took over and sang the same part she sang when she entered the showers that day.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**

Beca's male voice became more powerful and louder when she sang the chorus.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

Chloe's mouth was now agape and she was starting to believe Aiden.

**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

Now Jesse sang further.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

Now Beca sang further.

**Stone-hard, machine gun**  
**Firing at the ones who run**  
**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

Now they sang the ending together in harmony.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
****I am titanium  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall  
****I am titanium  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall  
****I am titanium  
****You shoot me down but I won't fall  
****I am titanium  
****I am titanium**

Everyone clapped as soon as the sounds faded away and Beca got away from the keyboard and walked back to Chloe who looked to be shocked.

"Please,without you i can't change back,be-"

Beca didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence as Chloe's soft lips connected with hers.  
Strange Beca didn't feel anything,she felt a lot about the kiss but she didn't feel anything changing.  
She was expecting white lights and being lifted of the ground during their kiss or something like in Shrek.

They pulled away from each other and Chloe was grinning widely while Beca kept her eyes shut,hoping she would be normal again.

"Beca,open your eyes." Chloe whispered.

"Nope,maybe i'm still a he and i-" Beca cut herself off.

She opened her eyes when she heard her own voice,her voice,not a male one.  
She looked at herself and laughed as her batman outfit was now too big for her.

"It's good to be back." Beca breathed out and leaned in again for another kiss which Chloe happily responded to.

Sometimes something magical has to happen before you can get your girl or boy.  
Or maybe you just don't have to be dramatic about your crush around Korean or Asian people,you never know.

Anyways,thanks to Kimmy-Jin.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this story and staying with me.  
****Another big thanks to all my followers,people who took it as their favorite,stalkers,reviewers,... love to you all.**_


End file.
